Cheers
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Fear, worry, hesitation...these emotions were foriegn to Jack. So why was Sally the only one who forced him to feel such things? Why did his love for her force on other feeling? JackxSally. Please read and review.


Most denizens of Halloween Town didn't understand kindness or happiness. For them kindness was lending a spider to a friend with the intent to have the arachnid crawl into a human's house. Happiness for them was hearing screams echo throughout the night, especially on October 31st. Somehow Jack was able to truly understand these things. It confused those around him, but no one ever thought of questioning why their King was so… _happy_ returning from scaring the humans that one cold October evening.

It was custom for there to be a large banquet after every Halloween night. All beings in the town were most welcome to attend, but it was required for their Lord to be there. Having an after Halloween bash without Jack was unheard of and it was unacceptable to even mention the possibility.

But much to the ire of the denizens of Halloween Town, Jack was no where to be found and their celebration was due to begin in less than an hour. Everyone kept looking out of the corners of their eyes, waiting for the flash of a pin stripped suit, while each completed a task they did every year. The Mayor tottered around as per usual worried that if the _slightest_ thing was out of the norm then Halloween-or perhaps the world at large-would fall into disarray. But Halloween was in good hands-flippers, paws, and claws- as always. Someone just needed to remind the Mayor.

"Where is he?" the dual faced man asked no one in particular. It seemed to be the question on everyone's mind, and many had to wonder how they couldn't spot a skeleton that was so tall.

But Jack had been counting on that. He'd found that if he wanted to escape from the constant affections of Halloween Town, the best way was to hide in plain sight. Sneaking around was far too natural for Jack. No one had a hope of finding the Pumpkin King if he did not _wish_ to be found. Slipping through the shadows Jack was on a search of his own.  
>Everyone had arrived back from the human world a few hours ago. He was always the last to return- after all it was his job to make sure there weren't any stragglers. As soon as they all were home they applauded each other on a job well done yet again. Jack was forced to accept the compliments given to him every year before he ran up the steps to his home. He wanted to tell Sally how great things had gone and how inspired he was for next year.<p>

But she wasn't home. The only thing that greeted him when he walked into his large estate was his ethereal pet Zero. Jack leaned over and Zero tried to lick his chin.

"Do you know where Sally is boy?" Jack asked.

Zero only tilted his head to the side, a gesture that most people mistook for confusion when he was actually trying to hear more clearly. But the gesture seemed answer enough for Jack.

Where would Sally have gone?

Jack stood in the foyer of his grand residence and puzzled it over, while Zero floated around him taking in the faint scents of the human world still clinging to his Master.

"Oh I know," Jack finally smiled, "Come on boy."

Only halfway to Jack's destination Zero wandered off forever curious.

"Good thing he's not a cat," Jack quipped to himself. He couldn't resist a chuckle.  
>He'd decided to walk among the houses lining the way of Main Street leading to Town Hall and the Main Square. He'd rather stroll along the quiet side alleys and small streets leading to people's residences than through the bustling throng of admirers. With Jack's ever so long strides it didn't take him a great deal of time to reach the kitchen of Town Hall.<p>

He had half a mind to walk right in and ask if anyone had seen his dear ragdoll, but _really_ didn't want to have to sample _everything_ in the kitchen right before the celebratory meal. Instead he decided to quietly hop up on the first story roof and peer in through the second story window. A golden glow emanated from said window pane allowing the festive atmosphere inside seep out to Jack. He quickly glanced around searching for beautiful locks of red hair but was forced to duck whenever someone passed by. After some time of careful observation Jack jumped back down to ground level and darted down an empty alley.

So she wasn't there…well then where was she?

He _could've_ tried to make life simple for himself and go to ask the Mayor but…the more he thought about it the more it seemed like an awful idea.

Jack decided he'd wander over to where Oogie Boogie had once lived. He doubted Sally would be there, but if he was she'd most likely be checking up on Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Besides he needed to check up on the little heathens himself.

The farther away from town the more blissfully silent the air was. It was perhaps a little too silent for Jack's taste. The air around Oogie's former lair had continually been peppered with clangs, shouts, and screams.

Now? Nothing.

It was disconcerting. Jack furrowed his brow before stepping onto the perilous wooden bridge leading to the great tree. He stepped over the gap and squeezed his way through the metal door.

"Hello?" he called in what he hoped was an authoritative voice. When it came to controlling the children who resided in this hollowed out tree, Jack had learned long ago it was proving that _he_ was always going to be the biggest and baddest thing out there that did the trick.

"Is there someone here?" he called again.

Nothing.

No snickers no scurrying away.

_Nothing_.

"I guess not," he muttered.

While looking around him, Jack slowly began to feel a state of being he hadn't in a very long time; uneasy. Most times he couldn't remember what those emotions had been like. He was getting an all too clear reminder. It probably had something to do with whose former home Jack was standing in. Sometimes places in Halloween could carry on their inhabitant's energy once they were gone. In simpler terms what some would call a haunting. Such was the case for Oogie. Jack knew better than to let a shudder run through him and keeping his every present composure he swiftly left the disturbing place.

The bitter night air helped refresh Jack, washing away the putrid odor he could have sworn was now embedded in his very bones. He sighed running a long fingered hand down his face. The uneasiness he was forced to experience wasn't diminishing only growing.

Where the hell was Sally?

Only one place left to check.

Jack strode purposefully back towards town bound and determined to find his beloved ragdoll. This time Jack couldn't be bothered to hide from the townsfolk and he valiantly ignored the collective sigh of relief and the impending praises. He stomped to the large banquet table with a dangerous scowl on his face. The creatures in his path darted out of the King's way instantly. When he reached his desired target he slammed a skeletal hand down on the heavy wood.

Sadly Finkelstein did not jump the way Jack wished him to. Instead he turned calmly to look up at Jack.

"What is it my dear boy?" he questioned before once again fiddling with the train set that was designed to carry dishes all around the table and keep them at an appropriate temperature.

Jack had always been wonderful at keeping his temper under control, but not this time. He flatly refused to bestow and trust in the 'good' doctor. If something had happened to Sally _he_ was the cause of it. Jack just knew it.

"Where is she?" he asked bluntly.

"Who?"

"You know full well who…_Sally_," Jack replied.

"Who knows?" Finkelstein said with a shrug, "Why on Earth would I want to keep track of her? She's useless."

Jack's fingers slowly dug into the table splintering the wood.

"You dare…" he snarled. Jack was vaguely aware of people slowing down their tasks and the Mayor timidly approaching them. "What have you done with her?"

"_Nothing_."

"Then where is she? If you've been stupid enough to hurt someone who belongs to _me_ in _my_ house-"

"You mean something that belongs to me."

Jack paused for a moment straightening up to his full height from his crouched down position.

"Fine then," he said suddenly, "if you want to talk about Sally like she's an object I'll go with it."

A malevolent smile spread across his skull.

"I'm using the power I have as King to take her from you."

The crowd murmured in shock. The Mayor blanched. Jack had _never_…_not_ _once_ pulled his rank on anyone.

"Jack you can't-" the Mayor began.

"I can and I have. You all made me the Pumpkin King and it's a choice you can never take back!" he yelled with an underlying hiss. He turned back to Finkelstein, "Sally is mine and I can do whatever I wish with her…but I refuse to treat her like chattel."  
>Finkelstein glowered at his superior. He was far older than Jack but he could never refuse their King. Not if he still wanted to be in existence for next Halloween.<p>

"Very well," he sniffed indignantly, "I didn't want to have to bother with her anyway."

Jack gave him a nod in contempt.

"Where is she?" he asked everyone at large.

"She's fine Jack," the Mayor tried to placate him. Jack fixed his gaze on the man who sometimes helped him run the town.

"_Where_?"

"Up on Spiral Hill," the Mayor groaned.

_Of course_.

"I'll be back then," he said brusquely.

"Jack you need to stay here! We need you to help-"

"_**No**_!" Jack hollered pointing a single skeletal finger at the Mayor. "From now on we do things my way or no way at all!"

He began to stalk out of the Square then he stopped. He glanced around the crowd before he turned and said, "I get my Sally, then you get me."

It was quiet as Jack left until the crowd broke out in various forms of applause.

"He's done it," they said.

"Jack's finally found the tyrannical side of himself!"

While the impending festivity was back in the air tenfold, Finkelstein shrewdly went back to his work and, the Mayor looked forlorn and confused in the direction Jack had headed.

He should've guessed. Of course she would be at the most obvious place. Why would he have thought differently? The unsettling emotions that had bubbled inside him dissipated as he approached his love. His footsteps were silent as he walked up behind her.

She had a small basket with her and she was picking various herbs at the bases of the headstones. As soon as he was close enough Jack squatted down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped while he sighed softly and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"You gave me fright," Jack murmured somberly. Sally tensed in his arms but relaxed at ease by his voice.

"I don't think anyone has done that in over two centuries," he continued softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a pause and reached up a tiny hand to grab onto his sleeve.

"Don't be," he said hugging her closer to him.

"I just needed to help make the dinner tonight," she explained demurely.

"I'm not angry," he said with a soft smile, "I was just…" What was that feeling called again? "Worried," he finished.

Sally held onto one of his fingers and apologized once more. Instead of telling her to stop apologizing he said, "I've taken you away from Dr. Finkelstein."

She turned in his grasp and looked up at him with wide doe eyes. "You mean-"  
>"You're mine forever and ever…only if you want to be."<p>

She smiled lovingly at him and nodded before pressing her lips to his. Some doubted that love could exist in a place like Halloween Town, but Jack and Sally were the perfect embodiment of it.

"Come," he said, and he took her hand to help her rise. They leisurely strolled back enjoying the time alone together. Which was fine with Jack, because everyone else could wait.

Jack raised his cup preparing to make his toast. The creatures around the banquet table fell quiet eagerly awaiting their Lord's speech. Jack glanced around before his voice finally began to travel around the spacious dining room in Town Hall.

"To many horrifying Halloweens to come…to all of you who give me your support…to the Mayor who somehow fixes things although he can't make a decision…" the crowd chuckled softly, "And to my most precious of friends…my love, Sally…would you like to say anything?" Jack looked down at his ragdoll.

Sally was taken aback by the opportunity to speak, but for once didn't shy away from the opportunity. She stood unsure of what to say as she looked around the sea of faces. Sally settled on the only thing that came to mind. She raised her own chalice before she gently assured, "I'll try to make sure all the power doesn't get to his head."

She bit back a giggle as Jack raised a brow though there was an amused smile on his face. Sally smiled shyly as she took note of the many hearty laughs given from the crowd in front of them. Jack took her hand and raised his glass once more.

"Well then," he said grinning, "Happy Halloween everyone!"

"_**Cheers!**_"

Let the feast begin.

_Here we have it. This is my first story for this fandom, although I've wanted to write one for years. I really have to thank my dear friend Piyo13. She helped me come up with this plot. It's really simple this one, but it was enough of a kick start to help me get down a few other more original ideas for this fandom. So I hope once I post those you'll take a look at them ^^_

_I apologize for any grammatical errors. The first version of this was written in my notebook on a plane ride back home, so as I was typing it I think I caught most of them, but just in case I didn't I'm sorry. _

_I hope I did alright with keeping them in character. Though I know Jack wouldn't wind up using the 'I'm the King' excuse I couldn't resist making him act that way. After all a king is a king, and history has shown us that what the king wants the king gets. I feel like if Finkelstein ever said anything against Jack wanting to be with Sally then Jack could just do what you just read. Either that or he could just you know…smite the good doctor XD; He wouldn't though. In any case I honestly hope they weren't too horrendously out of character._

_Anyways~ I hope you enjoyed this story at least a little bit. I'd love any feedback you're willing to give, but I'd also appreciate if you'd check out my upcoming fics when they make their debut. Thank you!_


End file.
